¡Accidente!
by MilyV
Summary: One-shot.EmiMike. Michele accidente envía un mensaje a la persona equivocada.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou, sin ánimos de lucro.

Es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom. Idk, sólo una tontería.

* * *

Michele estaba nervioso. Quería evitar el tema a todas costas pero su hermana era muy persistente y continuaba sacando el tema.

 _Vamos, Mickey. Deberías invitarlo a salir de una vez por todas._ Era lo que decía el mensaje de Sara.

Por lo general, Michele disfrutaba de al menos intercambiar textos con su hermana, ya que no siempre se veían. Sin embargo, esta ocasión era una excepción.

El italiano deseaba arrojar su teléfono contra la pared. No, nunca sería capaz de confesárselo. Prefería morir antes de que su amistad con Emil se destruyera por su culpa.

 _No, absolutamente no._ Le contestó.

Se preguntaba si sus sentimientos hacia Emil eran tan obvios como para que su hermana se diera cuenta de ellos. Sí, era cierto que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y él trataba de disfrutar de dicho momento tanto como podía. En ocasiones, no podía dejar de mirar la sonrisa de Emil. La misma siempre era tan sincera e iluminaba la habitación donde se encontrara.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de admitir que deseaba ser algo más que un simple amigo.

 _¿Por qué no, Mickey? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría llegar a suceder?_ Sara insistió. Encontraba hasta divertida la forma en que su gemelo lidiaba con la situación en general. Cualquiera que estuviese en su posición podía ver claramente lo que Michele sentía por Emil. Ella le estaba ayudando y nada más.

Michele rodó los ojos al leer su mensaje. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal que era incapaz de enumerarlas todas. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana no se diera cuenta de ello? No quería que las cosas se pusieran incómodas entre los dos. Así de simple.

 _¿Por qué las cosas deben cambiar? Yo estoy feliz así y él también lo está. ¡Todos estamos contentos!_ Le respondió con cierta amargura. Había pensado varias veces en actuar de una vez por todas pero el temor le invadía cada vez que lo intentaba y todo terminaba en nada.

 _Lo siento entonces. Sólo te quería ayudar, Mickey. Pero si de verdad dices que estás feliz con amarlo a una distancia prudencial y soportar que él se junte con alguien más que no seas tú, entonces no hablaré más del tema._ Sara se mordió los labios después de enviar aquel mensaje. Se preguntaba si su hermano caería en la pequeña trampa que le había tendido. Sabía lo temperamental que era. Pero le dolía verle cómo deseaba a Emil sin hacer nada al respecto. Necesitaba un empujón.

Michele estaba irritado. Increíblemente irritado. Echaba humos por las orejas y la nariz. ¡Por supuesto que le molestaba tener que ver a Emil coqueteando con otras personas sin poder hacer nada al respecto! Los celos le carcomían por dentro.

Pensó en dejar su teléfono a un lado pero estaba tan molesto que decidió contestar a su vez.

 _Sabes muy bien lo que siento por Emil. Sí, estoy enamorado de él. Sí, me pongo celoso cuando veo que está hablando con alguien más. ¿Feliz?_ Pero en ese momento, cometió un grave error. No se percató de que se había equivocado de contacto y el mensaje que se suponía que era para su hermana, se envió a otra persona.

Michele dejó su teléfono y fue hacia al balcón de su apartamento. Respiró profundamente. Necesitaba respirar aire puro y calmarse. De cierta manera, se sentía aliviado al admitirlo ante su hermana.

Cerró los ojos y decidió relajarse. Pero aquello no duró mucho tiempo ya que pronto escuchó que su teléfono no paraba de sonar. Aquello le pareció de lo más extraño. No podía ser Sara.

Se acercó y se dio cuenta de quién era el remitente: Emil. Michele se ruborizó. ¿Acaso…? Sacudió la cabeza. No, no era posible.

Revisó la bandeja de enviados y ahí estaba el nombre de Emil.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó de la vergüenza. ¿Qué iba a hacer a continuación? Estaba desesperado.

Primero pensó que la mejor estrategia sería ignorar a Emil por completo. Sin embargo, conocía a su mejor amigo. No le iba a dejar en paz. Así que sólo le quedaba otra opción: Confrontarlo.

Tragó saliva y revisó el primer mensaje.

 _¡Oh, vaya!_

Michele parpadeó varias veces y volvió a releerlo. ¿Eso era todo? No esperaba ninguna declaración romántica pero tampoco una respuesta tan vaga. Sacudió la cabeza. Se suponía que debía ser así. Leyó el segundo mensaje.

 _¡De verdad! ¡Guau! ¡No me lo esperaba!_

Michele decidió no responder. No quería dar ninguna explicación. Quizás Emil pensó que estaba bromeando. Quizás.

No obstante, en el momento en el que dejó su teléfono, éste comenzó a sonar. Emil, no satisfecho con la falta de respuesta de Michele, había optado por llamarle.

Michele se sintió acorralado. Tragó saliva y contestó la llamada.

—¿Emil? —Michele rodó los ojos. Qué pregunta más estúpida, pensó. ¡Por supuesto que era él!

—¡Hola, Mickey! —exclamó el checo con entusiasmo.

—¿Está todo bien? —El italiano tenía la mente en blanco. Se había olvidado por completo de cómo llevar a cabo una simple conversación con Emil.

Silencio.

—No, no todo está bien —contestó a su vez con una voz grave.

Michele quería cortar la llamada en ese preciso instante.

—Yo… Escucha, sobre ese mensaje… —Michele no sabía qué excusa usar. ¡Nunca se le había ocurrido estar en semejante situación!

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —El otro reclamó.

Michele frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó a su vez:—No había… —Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Emil le interrumpió.

—¡Planeaba confesárselo el próximo sábado! ¡Me ganaste, Mickey! —Emil le explicó antes de echarse a reír.

Michele no encontraba la situación graciosa en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que fue capaz de responder. Tenía tantas dudas al respecto pero esa fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar.

Emil siguió riéndose por un rato antes de responder.

—El siguiente sábado planeaba decirte lo enamorado que estoy de ti. Iba a aprovechar que íbamos a cenar a solas —explicó:—Hace tiempo que pensaba hacerlo pero la oportunidad nunca se daba —añadió.

Si Michele pudiera verlo, se daría cuenta de lo rojo que estaba el rostro de Emil.

—No lo sabía… —Michele estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía hablar.

—¡Realmente deseo volver a verte, Mickey! ¡No aguanto las ganas de que el ya llegue el sábado! —Emil se despidió y cortó la llamada. El checo sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

Michele se quedó contemplando la pantalla de su teléfono por un largo rato. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que se moría de ganas de que llegara el fin de semana.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
